UsagiXSeiya
by TheevilYoung
Summary: The best usagixseiya fanfic. Mamoru leaves Usagi for a very shocking person (or should i say peoples). Seiya is there to comfort her and they fall in love. Sidestory to HarukaXAmi (like the best fanfic ever). Pairings are MamozonTrio and UsagiSeiya.
1. Chapter 1

**Omg yu gaiz this is gonna be so great u don't even kno.**

Mamoru had finally domne itt. He found usagi.

"Usagi I have to tell u somefin"

"What is it mamo-can? I'll listen to anything you say!"

"I –I'm sorry…. I… I'm breaking up with you. I found someone better…"

Usage started to tear up… "But who?"

Then suddenly a whip sounds… there is a familiar tune in the distance. Soft chanting, getting louder by the second could be heard.

"Sannin soroeba Amazon Torio yo  
Kura kura kuru desho kono kakko yosa  
Waza ari gei ari naisu na bodi yo  
Saakasu-dan no sutaa torio yo!

Hikari afurete yume aru machi wo  
Sagashite sekaijuu Wowwow tabi shite mawaru  
Dead Moon Circus from Amazon!

Pari ni Rondon Nyuuyooku Pekin  
Baruserona Mosukoo Atene  
Soko no machi demo baka atari ninki  
Uke sugi mote sugi karada ga motanai  
Boku-tachi dake ja sutaa ga tarinai!

Sokode minna-san! Kore kara oodishon!  
Daredemo kangei hiyakashi OK  
Kochira no suteki na ojou-chan kata mo  
Bibou ga ikaseru shigoto yo ikaga?

Hikari afurete yume aru machi wo  
Sagashite sekaijuu Wowwow tabi shite mawaru

Hikari afurete yume aru machi he  
Shinpi no kuni kara Wow harubaru tsuita  
Dead Moon Circus from Amazon  
Dead Moon Circus from Amazon!"

Usagi gasped. It couldn't be! But alas… It was.

The amazon trio lifted up mamoru and carried him far away from usagi. FAR. **AWAY.**

**Usagi stands in shock.**

But then suddenly…

"Odango are you OK?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Buowmx, I don't fuckin understand YOUR REVIEW WHY IS IT INCOMPLETE YOU TELL ME TO IMPROVE BUT YOU NEED TO IMPROVE YOURE REVIEWS. YOU GET UR SHIT TOGETHER SIR**

Serena turned around. Seiya stood there, waiting for a reply.

"DID YOU NOT FUCKIN SEE THAT? THEY STOOD THEY SCREAMING A SONG AND DANCE AND YOU TELLIN MEH YOU DIDN'T SEE THT YOU KNOW WHAT SEIYA, GO FUCK YOURSELF." USAGI SAID

Seiya Starts to cry. "but I looove youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu?"

Usagi's look of anger softens "only because you love me" then she kisses him.

Seiya is in heaven. But then usage pulls away and leaves. "SEE YA LATER NEW FUCKBUDDY"

He sighs. That was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo disssapoiting but at least he has love now. Oddly enough, haruka hadn't showed up to kill him yet… strange how empty the town seemed. He hadn't seen tucky snce he and michiru got married. And haruka and ami had been awat on there honeymoon for quite a while. Mayve they were never rreturning. He smiled. But something had been off with yuten for quite a while, nao…..

Quite awhile…

**SQUEEE! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so sheila is standing there after his revelationlike wtf? And he just kinda stares dumbly at serena. But then mamoru and the amazon tio come up from behind him and are like, "boo!" and he is all like,

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH oms! How dare you scare me like that, and furthermore, how dare you HURT USAMI LIKE THAT SHE IS MAH NEW GF AND I WILL NOT FORGIVE YOU!"

Thn he transforms into sailir tar fighter an says, "FAITA SUTAAA PAWAAA MAKE-UP! Sailor star fighter stage ON!"

AND THEN mamoru and the amazon trio are like, "ugh" and then they shed their civilian disguises and repectively turn into their dead moon circus outfits and THE MASKED TUXEDO. Seiya attacks

"Star Serious Laser~!" Mamoru attacks

"Tuxedo la Smoking Bomber!"

They continue like this until the amazon trio ppulls some surprise bullshit with their counting and then they sing a beautiful song as they trap seiya and prepare to make him part of their clan and steal himaway from usa.

_"One, two, three,  
Not only you and me.  
Got 180 degrees and I'm caught inbetween.  
Countin' one, two, three...  
Peter, Paul, and Mary.  
Getting down with 3P, everybody loves... Uh!  
Countin'..._

One, two...  
One, one, one, one, two, three...  
Countin' one, two...  
Countin' one, one, two, three...

Babe, pick a night  
To come out and play.  
If it's alright,  
What do you say?

Merrier the more,  
Triple fun that way,  
Twister on the floor.  
What do you say?

Are you in?  
Living in sin is the new thing, yeah...  
Are you in?  
I am counting..."

They stop there and don't do the rest of the verses because that's way to mainstream but mostly becuz they here

"STOP! How dare you take my new bf and steal him from me just like you did to the last one! Iam the moon princess! I am Sailor moon and I am extremely angry with you!" **(An: was that the wrong speech? Oh well fuck that, I don't care I do what I want :P) **

**"Oh joy** another one. Says the amazons

Sailor moon rolls her eyes. "Oh, done with you already! My princess and future queen self is disgusted at the mere sight of you! So appalling!" then she attacks

"SILVER MOOON CRYSAL POWEEEERRRR **_KISS_**!"

BUT IT DOESN'T WORRRRRK!

**An: I hope you enjoyed this installment of UsagiXSeiya!1 Don't forget to R&R and ps I totes got a deviantart! Go check it out! Its theevilYoung also! **

**Sidenote: I am also not going to update harukaxAmi until I get at least 10 reviewes on it. It's a really good chapter too so if you want to see it, or hear it, or smell, taste, or touch it, it is absulotly NECESARY that you review. NOW. Hell, you could even leave a review on here and I would count, im fuckin despeate over here, like PLZ REVEW GAIZ I NEED THEM. THESE ARE HOW I MAKE A LIVING.**


End file.
